PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Administrative Core is to provide executive oversight and administrative support for all of the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE projects and cores. The Administrative Core will monitor the activities of all program components, ensure compliance with local and federal grant administration guidelines, and facilitate communication and collaboration among program members. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: Specific Aim 1: Facilitate intra- and inter-SPORE communication and collaboration. We will develop and maintain a dedicated website to provide real-time progress updates and contact information. In addition, we will establish bi-monthly working group meetings, monthly Steering Committee meetings, and an annual retreat to facilitate the exchange of ideas and the use of shared resources. Specific Aim 2: Provide administrative and fiscal oversight and support for all SPORE components. We will interact with Washington University's Grants and Contracts Office and the National Cancer Institute staff to prepare and submit annual progress reports and complete other projects as needed. Specific Aim 3: Coordinate all SPORE-related meetings. We will coordinate the External Advisory Board and Internal Advisory Board meetings, attendance at the annual SPORE workshop, and monthly SPORE Steering Committee meetings. Specific Aim 4: Coordinate SPORE Developmental Research Program administrative activities. We will solicit and coordinate the review of pilot project applications. Specific Aim 5: Coordinate the SPORE Career Enhancement Program. We will assist with recruiting and monitoring candidates and awardees in this program. Specific Aim 6: Assist investigators with preparing scholarly presentations, publications, regulatory documents, and all other SPORE-related products. Specific Aim 7: Enhance participation of underrepresented minorities in all SPORE activities. Specific Aim 8: Ensure that advocacy issues are properly addressed and included in all aspects of research with patient participants.